the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain
=The Pilot= Oh... Going to space isn't cannon? I'M GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY! '' '' Boris Grigorovich has dreamt and waited his whole life for one thing; going to space. When Suitfall the chance away, it also prompted a new one. Boris was born in the city of Yaroslavl where he grew up before moving to Plesetsk to complete his lifelong dream of becomig a cosmonaut and going to the Moon, But with Mountain, he is going to go a lot further than that... Personality Boris has always been a very calm and intellectual person, but when the suitfall happened some f*ckwad in a power armor destroyed the space centre a week before Boris' change to go to space, he fell to a fit of rage and tried to beat the pilot to death with a fuel hose before geting his left arm cut of wich the pod fixed two days later. Despite being calculative and realist Boris is still capable in deep trust and affection towards others. Appearance Boris looks like your typical slav, long face, fair hair and grey eyes, but with the recent turn of events has long pointy ears and is a foot taller (6'5''). Boris is 25 years old and was extremely fit even before the Progenitor nanites, but they improved him even more.'' Relations & Allies Boris joined the science and exploration oriented faction of Brinkers right after its founding. He is currently an asociate of the armor corps with the intention of getting few pilots to join him in his quest to outer space The Suit The Mountain is designed to travel through space to Mars. According the Tsiolkovsky equation it can make the trip in less than three months. Mycelium nanites are used to allow the pilot to use zero oxygen so that more is left to passengers. Once on mars Mountain will anchor down in a semi-permanent spot in siege mode and a base is built next/around it with the help of scavenger drones. All the basic materials will be harvested on-site and all more hi-tech components have been brought from earth. Despite all storage spaces in Mountain being filled to the rim with oxygen tanks, more will be needed, and that is what the gills are for. Ice on the poles will be melted down and the gills will separate the oxygen and hydrogen, the latter being used as fuel and to make a breathable gas mix. After two to three years, volunteer non-pilots will be transported to Mars to start a Permanent colony. Suit Crunch |Class: Fortress |Type: Avian -20 |Dex: 1 |Dur: 4 |Pow: 11 |Rec: 1 |Spd: 6 |Str: 5 |Features: Flight -0, Gills -5 |AI: Engineer -10 |UI: Brain Implant - 20 |HUD: SSA -5, N.Vision -0, Hawkeye- 0 |Comms: Comm Buoy -10, Radio -0 |Weapons: |Missile Launcher -20 |Defenses: | N/A |Drones: |4x Light -10 Airstorm -5 |Autocannon, Particle Beam |2x Scavenger Drone -10 |Upgrades: Cyber Brain -10, Memory Palace -5, Enviromental Controls -20, Capacitor -20, Kinetic Stabilizers -10, Storage -0 |Nanites: Mycelium I -10, Progenitor -10 Category:Fortress Category:Brinkers